Thou Doth (3 Types of people on Andromeda Part 2)
by Rain7
Summary: Harper tries to prove he is not inferior to Tyr when it comes to Shakespeare, but he has one small problem......


There are three types of people on Andromeda Part 2 - The smart people   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own characters or the majority of the script, I just borrowed the idea and rewrote it to be an Andromeda fic.  
  
If this and part three seem strange, take into context where I thought up this story - I was hill-and-bog walking in the pouring rain, soaking wet with fog surrounding us so you couldn't see far and a big huge hill to climb, and did I mention the bog? You know one of those places where if you put a foot wrong you sink down to your neck in mud or at least the bog steals your shoe, doesn't give it back and preserves it until some archaeological dig unearths it in 2114. And yes, I know everything you never wanted to know about bogs. And luckily this story has nothing to do with bogs, but it does give me an idea for another story........   
  
And onwards,  
The Smart people on Andromeda.  
  
Harper was getting a headache, and on top of all the repair work he had he thought he had just seen a maintenance robot hit another maintenance robot. He was probably hallucinating.   
  
He went to the observation to sit down and relax for an hour or so. When he got there he found Tyr reading something. As he walked in Tyr put the book down and got up to leave.  
  
"Don't leave on my account"  
  
Tyr paused briefly, "I have a shift in command now, feel free to read my book, it may help you improve you vocabulary" And with that last comment Tyr walked out the door.  
  
Harper sat down and picked up Tyr's book. He started talking to himself.  
  
"Improve my vocabulary! What does he mean "improve my vocabulary"? My vocabulary is just fine!"  
  
He turned to the first page and began to read out loud.  
  
"Thou doth doth, thou doth doth"  
  
"Huh?!" He went to read it again, thinking his eyes had deceived him.  
  
"Thou doth doth, thou doth doth. Is this even English?" Harper wondered aloud.   
  
He made one last vain attempt to read the sentence. " Thou doth doth, thou doth doth"  
  
He sighed to himself. Okay, so what does it mean? He was not gonna let himself believe that Tyr was right, because that was just as good as admitting that he was inferior to Tyr. And he could never do that.  
  
He got up, with the book still in his hand and went to find Rommie.   
  
. . .  
  
"Hey Rommie, could you give me a hand for a minute. I need you to tell me what something means"  
  
"Not now Harper, I've got to greet the dignitaries for Sarkas prime."  
  
And with that she headed off toward the hanger bay.   
  
"So much for 'Rommie will help me', but hey there are more people on this ship, I'll just go ask Beka."  
  
. . .   
  
Beka was in the gym, attacking the punchbag.   
  
" Hey, Beka what did the punchbag ever do to you?"  
  
Beka glared at him, then smiled. "I was pretending it was Tyr Anazasi's head. What did you want Harper?."  
  
"I was just wondering if you could tell me what this means, or maybe what language it is?"  
  
Beka took the book ands read the line Harper had pointed out. She smiled again.  
"Ah, Shakespeare, it's old English Harper."  
  
"Okay but what does it mean?"  
  
"Mean? I have no idea, why don't you ask Rommie"  
  
Harper sighed, "I already did that but she was doing some meet and greets."  
  
"Well go ask Dylan then, he's sure to know, being almost as ancient as this language."  
  
"Yeah thanks Beka, see ya later" And with that Harper continued on his journey.   
  
. . .  
  
When Harper found Dylan, he was giving the dignitaries a tour of the Andromeda. As he reached the small group, Dylan saw his and said, "And here we have Mr. Harper, our ships engineer."  
  
Harper resisted the urge to add 'and resident genius' but he needed Dylans help.   
  
"Uh, Dylan, I mean Captain, I was wondering if you could tell me what this means?"  
  
Dylan took the book looked at the line Harper had highlighted and said  
"Well, Harper I'm kind of busy at the moment, maybe bring it to me later and I'll....."  
  
Harper smiled at him. "You do not know what it means either, do you?" Harper accused.   
  
Dylan admitted, "No, I don't know what it means, I was never a big fan of Shakespeare. Sorry Harper"  
  
. . .   
  
A very fed-up Harper was sitting in hydroponics, he had asked everyone he could and no-one could tell him what it meant.   
  
Just than Trance came round the corner carrying a plant. When she saw Harper she stopped and sat beside him.   
  
"Something wrong Harper?" She asked  
  
"Nothing you can help me with Trance."   
  
"Oh, okay, what have you got there?" She gestured to the book. He handed it to her  
  
"Shakespeare! I love Shakespeare. His are my favourite plays."  
  
Harper was staring at her in amazement. "You read Shakespeare?"  
  
"Yes silly I just told you I did!"  
  
"Well then, maybe you can help me. What does this line mean?"  
  
That line, oh it means..............  
  
(This is like a fading out, cut to next scene type thing, indicating time has passed)  
  
Harper walked onto command and saw Tyr sitting in the pilots chair, reading yet another book.   
  
He smiled to himself because he had a thought and he had a plan.   
  
"Hey Tyr, I tried to read your book but I just wanted to ask you a question. What does this line mean, "thou doth doth, thou doth doth"  
  
"Well", Tyr began "It means, in the context of......" He paused for a minute. "It denotes a......"   
  
Harper grinned at him. "You don't know what it means do you? Superior being, can't understand some simple Shakespeare!"  
  
"Well Harper, if your so smart, you tell me what it means."  
  
"Simple. The second doth is ironic."  
  
And with that Harper handed Tyr his book and headed back to engineering. Happy with the knowledge that he was not inferior. He had to make sure to buy Trance a new plant at their next stop, oh and to read more.   
  
As he walked down the corridor he passed two maintenance robots. He stopped and turned back in surprise when he saw one bot hit the other. So he hadn't been hallucinating earlier........   
  
Part Three - The average people on Andromeda. 


End file.
